fictionaltvstationsfandomcom-20200216-history
WUHU-TV
WUHU-TV is a FOX O&O serving the Wuhu Island-Wedge Island market, that is licensed Wuhu Town. The station's transmitter is located near Maka Wuhu. History WUHU-TV, as part of the channel repack, moved to digital channel 9 from digital channel 36, so that WEGU could move to channel 36. This also made WUHU-TV's digital signal match it's digital channel with it's virtual channel. The channel switch in the archipelago took effect at 1:00 am on January 1st, 2018. 5 other stations in the area, along with WUHU-TV also changed digital channels on the same day. News/Station Presentation Newscast Titles * Island News (1955-1980). * WUHU 9 News (1980-1995). * FOX 9 News (1995-present). Station Slogans For lyrics to WUHU-TV's campaigns, see WUHU-TV/Campaign Lyrics. National Slogans * Channel 9...Let Us Be The One You Turn To (1976-1977; localized version of ABC ad campaign) * You're Still Having Fun and Channel 9's Still the One (1977-1978 & 1979-1980; localized version of ABC ad campaign) * We're The One You Can Turn To, WUHU-TV (1978-1979; localized version of ABC ad campaign) * You and Me and Channel 9 (1980-1981; localized version of ABC ad campaign) * Now is the Time, WUHU 9 is the Place (1981-1982; localized version of ABC ad campaign) * Come on Along with WUHU 9 (1982-1983; localized version of ABC ad campaign) * That Special Feeling on WUHU 9 (1983-1984; localized version of ABC ad campaign) * We're With You on WUHU 9 (1984-1985; localized version of ABC ad campaign) * You'll Love It on WUHU 9 (1985-1986; localized version of ABC ad campaign) * Together on WUHU 9 (1986-1987; localized version of ABC ad campaign) * Something's Happening on WUHU 9 (1988-1990; localized version of ABC ad campaign) * The Archipleago's Watching WUHU 9 (1990-1992; localized version of ABC ad campaign) * If It's Wuhu Island, It Must Be WUHU 9 (1992-1993; localized version of ABC ad campaign) * Watched by More People in Wuhu Island, WUHU-TV Channel 9, ABC (1993-1994; localized version of ABC ad campaign, and last slogan before switching to Fox in 1994) * WUHU 9 and FOX (1994-1995; localized version of Fox ad campaign (FOX is Kickin' It)) * FOX 9's Cool Like Us (1995-1996; localized version of Fox ad campaign) * Non-Stop FOX 9 (1996-1997; localized version of Fox ad campaign) * Just One FOX 9 (1997-1999; localized version of Fox ad campaign) * If It's Really Special, It's On FOX 9 (1999-2002; localized version of Fox ad campaign) * FOX 9 Now (2002-2005; localized version of Fox ad campaign) * FOX 9, 50 Years (2005-2006; localized version of Fox ad campaign) * First on FOX 9 (2006-2007; localized version of Fox ad campaign) * FOX 9 On, FOX 9 Off (2007-2008; localized version of Fox ad campaign) * So Wuhu Island, So FOX 9 (2008-2014; localized version of Fox ad campaign) * We are 60 Years, We are FOX 9 (2015; localized version of Fox ad campaign) * We are FOX 9 (2014-present; localized version of Fox ad campaign) Local Slogans * WUHU 9 and You! (1980-1984) * Turn to WUHU 9! (1984-1989) * Wuhu Island's #1 WUHU 9 (1989-1995) * Wuhu Island's Best News, FOX 9 News (1995-2006) * The Most Powerful Name In Local News (2006-2014) * Wuhu Island's #1 News Station! (2014-present) News Themes * And You - Telesound (1980-1984) * Turn To News - Gari Media Group (1984-1987) * The Great News Package - Gari Media Group (mixed with Turn To News theme from 1987-1989) (1987-1991) * News Series 2000 (V.1) - Gari Media Group (1991-1994) * News Series 2000 (V.2) - Gari Media Group (1994-1998) * Magnum (V.1) - 615 Music (1998-2002) * Impact (V.1) -615 Music (2002-2006) * FOX Affiliate News Theme - OSI Music (2006-2018) * Beyond - Stephen Arnold Music (2018-present) Voice-over Announcers * Charlie Van Dyke - 1980-1994 * Scott Chapin - 1994-present. Programming Schedule Gallery WUHU 1980.png|WUHU-TV's logo from 1980 to 1987 as an ABC affiliate. WUHU 1982 ABC ID.png|WUHU-TV ID from 1982, with the 1982-1983 "Come on Along" promo. Wuhu.png|WUHU-TV's logo from 1987 to 1994 as an ABC affiliate. WUHU 1986 with ID.png|WUHU-TV's logo from 1987 to 1994, with full ID. WUHU News Logo 1986.png|WUHU 9 News Logo from 1987-1995, as an ABC affiliate. WUHU 1986 ABC ID.png|WUHU-TV ID from 1987 as an ABC affiliate, using the 1986-1987 ABC ID. WUHU 1987 ABC ID.png|WUHU-TV ID from 1987 as an ABC affiliate. WUHU 1995.png|WUHU-TV's logo from 1995-1997. Fox After Breakfast WUHU-TV.png|Screenshot of Fox After Breakfast promo from WUHU-TV in 1996. WUHU 1997 (2).png|WUHU-TV's logo from 1997 to 2006. Wuhuislandpromo2004.png|WUHU-TV's promo of Access Hollywood from 2004. WUHU 1997 (1).png|WUHU-TV's logo from 1997 to 2006 with full ID. WUHU 1997 (3).png|WUHU-TV's logo from 1997 to 2006 with call letters. WUHU News Logo 1997.png|WUHU-TV's Fox 9 News logo from 1997 to 2006. WUGU 5PM Open.PNG|WUHU's 5PM Open Category:FOX affiliated stations Category:Channel 9 Category:Wuhu Island-Wedge Island Category:Television channels and stations established in 1955 Category:Former ABC affiliates Category:Former ABC affiliated stations Category:Fox Television Stations Category:Stations with Scott Chapin as voiceover Category:Stations with Charlie Van Dyke as voiceover Category:Fox Corporation